A battery pack may be used to power an electrified vehicle. The battery pack is comprised of battery cells arranged in series and/or parallel. The battery cells are manufactured and assembled in the battery pack. During manufacturing, the battery cells are filled with liquid electrolytes. During operation, gases may be created within the battery cells. As such, sealing and venting of the battery cells present challenges for the design of the battery cells.